


Within Me

by JessaClaireHarper



Category: Labyrinth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaClaireHarper/pseuds/JessaClaireHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jareth has been waiting 10 years to finally fulfill the prophecy and his own personal desires. Sarah has no clue what being the first Champion of the Labyrinth means...yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here for this fandom. I also have one in the works on another site. I hope you guys like it! I plan on this one being short and I'll be adding new parts to it as I finish a part in one of the characters point of view. Please let me know what you think!

It was late at night-or maybe early in the morning, he lost track of time. He was too enraptured with the woman in the window. She was flustered and looked ready to throw her computer. A couple weeks of watching her has showed him that she was a student at the local college. He was starting to get sore. He had been standing there since she sat down at her desk. He also briefly noticed that it had rained as well and that he now needed to change his clothes.

Jareth was waiting for the right moment to pop back into her life. He was wondering if she remembered or not. Sometimes the people who survive and get sent back forgot, some didn't. But she was the first to ever leave as the Champion of the Labyrinth. That had weight. A lot of weight. She had no idea how much weight fell on her shoulders when she defeated him at his own game-literally.

She had looked regal...at the beginning he had thought of her as an insolent child who actually thought life was fair. When she had won, he tried to win her over to his side so she could be prepared for the part that she had been given upon being the first Champion of the Labyrinth...the only Champion. Instead, she had spoken the words that made it so he had to wait until she was older. She will be thrown into a lot so fast. He hoped her vivacious spirit survived puberty...Damn, prophecy, he thought as she stood up in the window and paced back and forth


End file.
